When Everything Comes Crumbling Down
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: Another of my Laley one shots. Different than the others. I'm not good at summaries, so please just read. Thanks! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 When Everything Comes

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Some of you may recognize this story. I wrote this a few months back and said I would continue it into a short story/series, but never got around to it. I've been having writer's block again for In the Presence of an Angel and The Sweetest Sin because both have major chapters coming up and I'm not sure how to write them. So I decided to continue this. Anyways, even if you have read up to Chapter 2 called Doors, please read again as I may have made a few changes. I'm almost done writing this story so I will be able to post faster. There's only going to be five or six chapters. Just a forewarning to those who have not read this story so far, it is a not-so-loving Laley story; there's lots of angst. Anyways, I hope you guys like it! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own OTH, the show and characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**Chapter 1**

When Everything Comes Crumbling Down 

Haley's POV

I tossed and turned in my bed, the sheets tangling around my legs; my brain and heart would not stop racing. A light sheen of sweat covered my body as I lay in bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring. Tomorrow, Lucas would be leaving with Keith to go to Charleston and I would be losing my best friend. Sleep would not take me this night.

I turned on my side to face the window, gazing out at the moon and stars as I contemplated my existence. I was nobody without Lucas Scott; I wouldn't be my usual happy, witty self… hell, I wouldn't be Haley James without him. He was a part of me just as much as I was of him, only now that didn't seem so true because he was leaving me.

I was scared of being alone, being without him. Sure, we would have phone calls and the occasional visit, but it wouldn't be the same, not like it was now. My world was quickly beginning to spin out of control and he wouldn't be there to catch me when I fell. I needed him in my life; more than just a phone call or visit could fulfill. I loved Lucas, as more than a friend, but I was scared. Scared that he didn't like me in the same way, scared that if we did pursue a romantic relationship and we broke up… that we wouldn't be friends anymore. And that, above all else, was what I didn't want.

However, there was a little twinge in my stomach and heart, pestering me to tell of my true love to him. My heart had never failed me in questing for its true desires and I knew I needed to tell him, especially now that he was leaving Tree Hill, leaving me behind. It was now or never; I felt as if I would burst from not confessing and would never have the chance to if I didn't tell him, tonight.

So even though it was obscenely late at night, I put on some shoes and quietly left my house in my cotton pajamas that had little ducks on them. I didn't care if I was seven or seventeen, those were by far my favorite pajamas; Luke had gotten them for me on my sixteenth birthday. I ran to his house and knocked frantically on the door that opened directly to Lucas' room. A few seconds later, I was rewarded with a sleepy Luke answering the door while rubbing his eyes.

After they had adjusted to the porch light, Lucas asked as he glanced at his watch, "Hales, what are you doing here? It's late and I have to get up early tom… this morning." As I was bent over with my hands on my knees breathing heavily from my run, I finally gasped out the words between breaths, "Don't go." "What," Lucas asked. I guess he didn't hear what I said, unless my request was so outrageous that he couldn't believe it. "Don't go," I said a little louder, "Don't go to Charleston." I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks as I looked up at him with desperate eyes.

He wrapped me in a strong embrace and replied, "Haley, we've talked about this; I need to go. I need to get away from all this… this drama. That's all my life is now and I don't like it. I need a change, to find my way back to who I once was. Things have been messed up so badly this year; Dan doesn't want anything to do with me, well that's nothing new, but Peyton and Brooke… I never wanted to hurt them and now they both hate me. Nathan… well, we didn't get along at first, but now we're talking a little now, but it's not enough…" "What about me, Luke, aren't I enough," I asked pleadingly with sobs choking my voice.

He looked down at his feet and shook his head silently then stared in her eyes, "I need to fix my life, Hales. Without anybody's help or I'll never fully get back to where I was before all this happened." I shut my eyes tightly to fight the pain burning inside me; he didn't want my help. Who better than I could help get him back to the Lucas Scott he used to be? I softly caressed his cheek and replied, "I guess I understand… I want you to know that I'll be waiting here for you when you get back… I love you, Lucas, that's why I came here tonight, to tell you that. You said you needed help fixing your life, finding the person you were back before you joined the basketball team… I just thought that I could be that person…"

I turned to leave, but then quickly pivoted on my heel and planted my lips on his then pulled away just as fast as I had leaned in. I didn't dare meet his eyes as I stared at the ground and wrung my hands in nervousness, waiting for a response. When nothing was said for another minute, I slowly lifted my head to glance at him, before averting my eyes once more. His expression was one of utter shock and his mouth hung open; he stood there not even saying a word. I could swear that if even a feather pushed against him he would fall over like a statue.

"Lucas, please say something," I begged him, tired of the uncomfortable silence I had put us in. "I- I don't know what to say… Um, I don't feel the same way. I mean, I love you, but just as friends and nothing more. I'm sorry." I stood there for a moment, dazed by what he had said. "Wow, there it is…" I said slowly as I tried to comprehend his words. There it was, the feeling of rejection I had always feared. Tears began to cascade freely down my cheeks like the Niagara Falls; our friendship would never be the same again; maybe it wouldn't survive this revelation. My heart and instincts had failed me; if I couldn't trust myself, then who could I trust?

He went to awkwardly hug me, but I pushed him away; it hurt too much to think that he didn't love me, but it would cause me even more torture to feel his arms around me, to try and instill some comfort in me, when he had just torn my heart into a million tiny fragments. I couldn't handle this, the heartbreak and pain, I had to get away. So I did the first thing I could think of, I ran. And on his doorstep, I left the crumbled pieces of my shattered life.


	2. Chapter 2 Doors

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Okay, so I wasn't going to post this chapter for another day or two, but I was feeling generous from all the WONDERFUL reviews I've gotten so far. So, here's Chapter 2! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**When Everything Comes Crumbling Down**

**Chapter 2**

**Doors**

Lucas' POV

I stood there without moving for what seemed like hours after Haley left me on the porch; letting all that had transpired sink in to my half-asleep brain. She doesn't want me to go, she loves me, Haley kissed me, she wants to help me… whoa, Haley KISSED me! What confused me most was that I was more surprised about her kissing me than I actually was of her loving me as more than a best friend. I guess I always saw that she sort of had a little crush on me; and that's all I thought it really was, a crush. I didn't know it had evolved into a full blown out romantic kind of love. What hurt me most, though, was that look in her eyes when I told her and knowing that I couldn't give her what she wanted; I didn't love her that way.

When I finally felt the paralyzing hold on my body loosen slightly, I moved back into my room, trying not to slam the door out of frustration. How could Haley do this to me? How could she just come out and say something like that the night before I leave? My life was now even more confusing and complicated than it had been just one short hour ago. I punched my pillow furiously then grabbed and pushed it to my face, screaming into it. I pulled it away as I breathed heavily and wiped the tears on my sleeve. I then grabbed my basketball and gray hooded sweatshirt that said Keith Scott's Body Shop on it then tied on my shoes. I didn't care that it was almost 3:30 in the morning; I needed some relief, and time to think. On my way out the door, I grabbed my cell phone and keys then made my way outside.

I knew I was too upset to drive, so I took off running towards the rivercourt, my long strides tearing up the street and bringing me closer to my safe haven. As soon as my feet hit the tarred pavement of the basketball court, I sank to my knees and cried; our friendship would never be the same again. We would probably never be able to experience the closeness we once had or the long talks that we always shared. It left me longing for that again, but I knew it was almost hopeless to think that we could go back to that. At this realization, I came to a conclusion that maybe even I could not get myself back to what I once was, like I had claimed moving to Charleston would help do so.

As I continued to play, I missed basket after basket at all different angles. I collapsed onto the picnic table after about two hours, exhausted not only from the exercise, but by the events involving Haley, and not to mention lack of sleep. At six, I called Keith to postpone our move to Charleston until tomorrow because I needed to talk to Haley. Even though I didn't love her romantically like she wanted me to, I still wanted to be friends but I wasn't so sure that she would want to.

As I walked to Haley's house, I pondered ways to persuade her that we could still be friends. I jogged up her front steps and went to open the door, which had always been unlocked for as long as I could remember. I had often worried about her being at home alone by herself. And for the first time in my life, I found the door locked. I knocked and waited for her to come to the door, but I more than expected her to not answer at all after last night.

To my surprise, Haley slowly opened it a few minutes later. Her eyes were red and swollen with her cheeks puffy from crying. "Come to say goodbye," she asked softly, but I could hear the bitterness in her voice. "No, I'm leaving tomorrow," I replied and she began to protest but I continued on, holding up a hand to stop her from saying anything, "Haley, you had your chance to talk last night, so now it's my turn. I know I upset you last night, a lot, but I can't help that I don't feel that way. I realize that things may be a little different now, more awkward, but I would still like us to be friends…" "Lucas, don't-" Haley interrupted. "Don't what, Haley? Don't apologize, don't say 'I'm sorry'? What the hell do you want from me," I yelled at her, "I love you, I care about you, but not in the same way as you do." She gives me an angry look, "Go to hell." She must be royally pissed at me for her to say that, which I think is the first time she's said that to me. It has been a day of firsts for me and I'm sure they would keep on coming.

"Haley, you don't mean that-" I objected, but she responded crossly, "Sure I do. I mean it as much as you don't love me." A pained look appeared on my face as I flinched inwardly at her words; this didn't faze her one bit. "Haley-" I began again, but she cut me off, "Cut the crap Lucas, what it all comes down to is that I love you but you don't love me. I can't handle this anymore…" Lucas responded, "That's not true…" "Bullshit," she replied. And the surprises keep on coming. Haley was never one to curse that much, but today was a different story. "Haley," I started, but was interrupted once again.

"I don't think we should be friends anymore," she stated softly before slowly shutting the door in my face as I stood there in shock and utter disbelief for the second time in one day. 'Take it back! Take it all back,' my mind screamed. I banged on her door repeatedly, but she never answered the door. "Hales, don't do this! Don't let our friendship end because of this!" I finally gave up after about five minutes and sighed dejectedly as I stood there and stared at her door, hoping she would open it and tell me it was all a lie; that she wanted to be friends. I didn't move for what seemed like hours, still in shock of what had transpired over the last twenty minutes. They say that when death comes for you, your life passes before your eyes, but I wasn't dead; I saw the past decade of my life flash in front of me like a home movie, my life with her. Tears burned in my eyes as I turned from her door and headed home, realizing that my mother must be worried about me since I hadn't called her after leaving without any notice of where I was going.

As I walked along the streets, I tried to comprehend the words she had said but my brain just wouldn't understand the words 'Not friends with Haley James'. How could she just throw away over ten years of friendship like that? If it were the other way around, with me in her place, I would still want to be friends with her. When I arrived home, I found my mother pacing the floor worriedly. She looked up and saw the rivers of tears flowing down my cheeks. Her worry was replaced with concern and she opened her arms for me to enter, "What's wrong honey?" I simply just stared at her then rushed into her embrace, "Mom…" I choked on a sob as I envisioned Haley with her sad, angry stare closing the door on me, shutting me out of her life.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflection

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Well, I was gonna wait for a few more reviews before I posted the next chapter, but I decided to give it to you guys anyway since I have been getting such great reviews from all of you. So here's Chapter 3! This is NOT the last chapter! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**When Everything Comes Crumbling Down**

**Chapter 3  
****  
Reflection**

Haley's POV

I lay on my bed as I released another humongous batch of tears; Lucas and I had never fought like that before. As soon as the dreadful words left my mouth, I wanted to put them right back in and tape it shut. When I had seen Lucas on the front steps after I had opened the door, all logic had flown out the window and irrational thought kicked in. I was angry; no, I was pissed. And hurt. I was mad at Lucas for not wanting me the way I wanted him. I was mad at myself for pushing aside that nagging fear of rejection and taking the plunge into unknown territory. I had made a mistake in following my heart and not trusting my conscience.

I clutched Mr. Waffles, the bear Lucas and I had found at the playground when we were youngsters and claimed as ours, in my arms as I cried. I cried for my lost love, the best friend I no longer had, and for the long-lasting relationship I just ended.

I could still hear Lucas pounding on my front door and I pulled a pillow over my ears, shutting my eyes tightly, trying to block out the noise and his desperate attempts at making me reconsider my decision. I wanted so badly to take it back, but the damage had already been done and I stood by my choice. It would hurt too much to be around him and act in a friendly way when my heart wanted more. It would hurt too much to be friends with him knowing that he didn't want anything more than friendship.

I cried for hours on end until late into the night, only moving once or twice from my bed to use the bathroom. I cried for the loss of my best friend, the love of my life, my soul mate, the one who understood me better than anybody else. I cried for myself, for putting myself out there and risking the greatest thing I'd ever had in my life, which now lay burnt in ashes around my feet. I didn't have any strength to get up or do anything; I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. I was a victim subject to the perils of the hell I'd created.

Around eleven, I had this sudden urgent feeling to go walking. I didn't really want to and I knew I looked horrible without even looking in the mirror. I knew my face would be red and puffy, swollen from the many tears I'd shed over not only the past few hours, but in the last two days since I told him of my true feelings. In the bathroom, I cupped some cold water into my hands and buried my face it, trying to cool the heat that had risen in my cheeks and forehead. I didn't even bother to brush my hair; it was windy out and it wasn't like anybody would be around to see it, everyone was probably inside, contentedly sleeping in their beds. I let out a satirical laugh; I would be in bed asleep right now just like the other people of Tree Hill if I had kept my mouth shut like my brain had told me.

I stepped out of the house and stood there, not knowing where to go, since I didn't really feel like walking in the first place. However, it seemed as though my feet took on a life of their own and began to move me forward. I seemed to move somewhat aimlessly through the dark town for awhile, not really having a set destination. I wandered by Karen's Café, my place of work, my home away from home, and the only home I had, had been with Lucas. Memories assaulted my mind as I stared into the establishment from the windows, remembering all the times we'd shared over the many years we'd been friends.

I remembered the first time he took me to meet his mom. We'd met at the playground near the rivercourt on a hot summer day when we were about seven years old. He'd taken me by the hand and led me along the sidewalks, telling me about himself and his life. He'd told me of his mother, his Uncle Keith, his dog, Rocket, and of course the Devil himself, his ass of a father that refused to acknowledge him. He'd mentioned Nathan briefly, but he didn't elaborate much on him and I guessed it was because he didn't know much about him; only that he was his younger half-brother.

When we stepped into the café, I was bombarded with a sense of comfort when Karen, Lucas' mother, greeted me with a warm smile and offered me an ice cream. I gratefully accepted for I was hot from the summer sun beating down on me while I played on the jungle gym and in the sand. That was the day Lucas and I became best friends; Luke and Hales, us against the world.

My mind jumped forward and I remembered countless nights spent in the café after hours talking while we drank coffee or sipped hot chocolate from steaming mugs. I missed those heart-to-heart talks and knew that now we would never be able to have ones as close as they used to be.

I remembered the night of Lucas' first game on the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team. I'd had to work, but Lucas game in after the game and told me of his success on the court and making the game-winning shot. I was so happy and excited for him that I jumped into his arms and hugged him. Immediately I was attacked by the mixed scents that were distinctly Lucas; the musky cologne, sweat, and the ever-present smell of Gatorade that he always drank during and after each game to rehydrate himself. I had closed my eyes and for a moment, I was in a fantasy world where we were more to each other than in reality, more than just friends.

Soon after, my feet brought me to the rivercourt and I was forced onto another trip down memory lane. The days where I'd sit on the picnic table and cheer Luke on as he played against Skills, Fergie, and Junk. I laughed as I remembered the many times Luke had tried to teach me how to make a basket and actually play the game once I made a few shots into the hoop successfully.

I suddenly heard movement behind me and I turned around seeing a shadowy figure approaching the rivercourt, ball in hand. I didn't have to look twice to know who it was; it was him. He looked surprised to see me here and he stopped in his tracks, staring at me with confusion in his cloudy blue eyes as he slowly pulled the ear phone pieces from his ears. "What are you doing here," he asked quietly. "I don't know. Why do you even care anyway," I responded bitterly. He sighed and leaned his head back a little then looked back at me, "Hales… don't be like this. We're best friends…" I abruptly cut him off, "No! We're not best friends, not anymore. I thought I made that clear earlier today."

"Why are you doing this," he whispered, his voice choked up with emotion, "how can you throw away over ten years of friendship with the snap of a finger?" "Because you don't love me," I replied, hate and anger spilling out of my mouth as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hales… I do love you…" I mentally screamed at him. Didn't he know how hard this was for me? To hear him say he loves me but knowing that the farthest it would ever reach would only be friendship? To push him away from me when all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms and cry?

"Don't call me Hales, only my _friends _call me that," I retorted spitefully. "Haley, please…" he begged. "No, you just go ahead and run away to Charleston. There's nothing left keeping you here," I said coldly, as I glared at him angrily then quickly fled from the scene, unable to bear the sight of his crumbled, broken expression and the tears in his blue eyes. I had never regretted saying anything more in my life that what I had just said.

Lucas' POV

For the third time in two days, I stood there for several moments, paralyzed with shock. How could she say that? How could she say that there was nothing left for me here? She was my best friend! Of course I would have come back to visit her, but now… Was there really even a reason to? Now that our friendship lay in a heap of burning cinders at my feet and around my heart? Why couldn't she accept that we could at least be friends? I needed her in my life, but I guess I would be kind of selfish to have her be friends with me even though she wanted more, just because I needed her for her support and comfort when life got rough. Like right now.

I began to slowly trudge home as I longed for her arms around me, comforting me. I wished to hear those words she said so long ago. "You're a really good guy, and I'm glad we're friends," she had said. What had happened to them? Where had everything gone wrong? I wondered briefly if it had all begun with me joining the basketball team but I shook my head. No, she wanted me to pursue the team because she knew playing in the NBA is one of my dreams. Maybe it started that night of the team party at Dan's house when she brought cakes and saw Peyton and I kissing. After a few more minutes of unsuccessfully trying to sort my thoughts, I collapsed onto my bed.

Was there really nothing left for him here? Sure, there was his mom, but would anybody else really care if he left? Peyton and Brooke despised him, Haley hated him, he and Nathan hadn't really gotten along at first but were now communicating better, and he bet Dan would be dancing and singing merrily in his shoes once he found out. My thoughts turned back to Haley. Maybe going away for awhile wouldn't be so bad of an idea. Maybe if I gave Haley some time to cool off, she would eventually come around…

"Goodbye Haley," I said sadly into the empty air before slowly getting up to finish packing for the move to Charleston tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Okay, in light of Ali's VERY generous praise from her review, I decided to update again today and post Chapter 4! I have almost finished Chapter 5, which will be the LAST chapter. Can you say, "Awww!" LOL I'll miss this story and all the wonderful reviews, but I will be glad to have finished it finally. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**When Everything Comes Crumbling Down**

**Chapter 4**

Moving On

Haley's POV

It has been two months since Lucas moved to Charleston with Keith. I haven't seen or talked to him since the day after I confessed my love to him. With each passing day, my heart breaks a little more from not being around him, talking to him and joking around, doing the stuff we used to do before everything was flushed down the toilet.

Karen is my only lifeline to Lucas now and I hear that he is coming to town for a visit this weekend. I later try to change my schedule so I would not have to work and see him, but Karen is adamant that I am especially needed because some convention is in town and there are sure to be a mountain of customers to be waited on.

Some part of me hopes that he has found the answers he's been searching for and has achieved his goal of getting back to the person he once was before joining the basketball team, but another part knows that he will never be the same person again because up until two months ago, I had been in Luke's life ever since kindergarten. How could you repair a life to a former state if you didn't have the main foundation of it anymore? We had been a staple in each other's lives for over a decade and that was what we had lived off of. It was just me and him for more than ten years; how could a life be rebuilt with ten years of your life missing?

Oh hell, he's here, early. I am diligently cleaning the counter when I hear the bell on the door ring to signal a customer has entered and I look up to see him walk through the café towards me. It looks as though Charleston has been good for him. His skin had taken on a darker tone and I noticed taut muscles beneath the tight shirt he wore. His eyes are the same ocean blue, only they seem more bright than the last time I saw them. Of course they would, the last time I saw him I told him that I didn't want to be friends anymore. That had to leave a mark on him; but he had hurt me even more than he ever thought possible, it was only fair that he experience even only a fraction of that torture. Well, you have to take it as well as you dish it out, I guess.

Lucas fidgeted uncomfortably as he stared at the floor, not meeting my eyes, "Hi Ha- Haley." I knew that he had almost called me by my nickname, Hales, and I yearned to hear it again. "Is my mom around," he asked as he glanced at anywhere and everywhere but me. In two months, those were the first words he spoke to me. I couldn't believe it; two months and no 'how are you?' or 'what have you been up to?' I wanted to scream at him, to ask him why he hadn't asked me these questions, but then I realized I had no right to do that; I was the one who had called off our friendship.

"She had to stop at home for a minute to grab some papers. She'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want some coffee," I asked, raising the pot from the warmer in offering. "Sure," he replied, suddenly finding the counter very interesting as he scratched his thumb against the polished wood. I poured him a cup and began to prepare it the way he always liked it; some cream and two sugars. It was then I realized that I had reverted back to my old ways where Lucas and I would sit in the café after closing and talk. He would sit on one of the stools as I prepared our coffee then we would talk for hours, sometimes late into the night, not noticing how much time had passed. Oh, how I missed those times. I missed those long talks we shared, when he would hold me as I cried, when he would softly kiss my forehead and murmur comforting words to me. I wanted him to hold me as I cried, kiss my forehead, and tell me it would be alright. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me; that he'd made a mistake, and that he'd come back for me, to me. But that was a wish and hope that would never come true.

I suddenly wanted to shake him senseless, to scream in his ear until he became deaf with my words the last he would ever hear. I wanted him to be sentenced to an eternity where he could ponder the answer to only one question. 'I loved you with my whole heart all my life Lucas. Why couldn't you love me back?' I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I was an emotional train wreck, so many feelings warring inside me for dominance. I sighed and collapsed back onto a stool, pressing a hand to my forehead. I could feel pain begin to radiate through it and I felt pressure behind my eyes, tears starting to well in them as I fought not to let them go; not in front of him. I didn't want him to see me so weak, how much he affected me by being there, by leaving me.

"Are you okay," Lucas inquired. I opened my eyes slightly, rubbing my forehead, and despite the nonchalance in his voice, there was genuine concern in his blue eyes. I felt myself begin to melt in those blue orbs but quickly recovered and steeled myself, trying to block out any emotion I had for him. "I'm fine," I replied sharply, beginning to wipe the counter with a towel. 'Don't look in his eyes, don't look at him at all. It will just hurt more,' I berated myself inside my head. I knew he had always cared for me, at least in the best friend, brother/sister type way but I wished that he would care for me as more than that. I wished that at least, just once, that he would look at me with the same gaze he stared at Peyton or Brooke with. For him to look at me with that loving smile, the same feelings as mine reflecting in his eyes. For him to kiss me, his lips pressed softly against mine, holding all the passion I had for him.

The bell above the door rang, signaling a customer entering and I looked up. A girl around my age entered with light brown hair, green eyes, and bright cherry red lips. She was wearing a pale yellow tank top and white jean shorts that barely went lower than mid-thigh. I thought she might go to Tree Hill High, but I didn't recognize her. The girl came up behind Lucas and wrapped her arms around his middle, kissing him lightly on the mouth, "Hey babe." Instantly, all the emotions I had fought to hold back came crashing back into my heart and mind. My eyes burned with anger and unshed tears as I watched this girl kiss my best friend, no, my former best friend, the love of my life. "Hey," he replied back, kissing her cheek. I knew that he didn't kiss her on the lips like she did him out of kindness or sympathy to me because he knew that I loved him. I allowed myself to think it was a little sweet that he still cared about me enough to spare me the pain of watching him exchange loving kisses and googly eyes with this girl, but only for a few mere seconds.

"Jess, this is Haley. Haley, this is Jessica," he introduced the two, moving his hand between us. Jessica offered her hand out to me and smiled, "Nice to meet you Haley. Lukie here has told me a lot about you." 'Lukie,' I said to myself in disgust, 'what the hell kind of name was that?' True, I had used to call him by that name, but that was when I was seven years old. The name just made me want to puke now. I made no effort to return the handshake and crossed my arms over my chest, responding coldly, "I'm sure he has." A flash of disappointment flashed in Jessica's eyes and let her hand drop to her side as she and Lucas shared a glance. I realized that Jessica was probably a really nice girl and I had no right to talk to her that way after just meeting her, but I was angry. She had taken him away from me; Charleston had taken him away from me; I had taken him away from me. By revealing my true feelings for him, I had pushed him away from me, giving him more reason to go to Charleston.

Lucas sensed the mounting tension between all three of them and the rage and resentment radiating off of Haley so he decided to diffuse the situation. "Haley, when Mom comes back, will you tell her that I will see her at home later? I promised Jess that I would show her around the town," he asked. I just simply stared at him, giving no gesture. "Well, it was nice seeing you Haley," he responded, giving me a tight smile. "Yeah, you too, jackass," I replied in an annoyed and irritated tone then muttered the last part under my breath. He turned and stared at me for a few seconds with a surprised expression then it turned to one of hurt, before leaving with Jessica. I stared at his retreating back in silent anger, tears burning behind my eyes, a similar expression on my face to the one I had watched him leave from the café that one day he had come in and tossed my hat on the counter, telling me that I had left it in Peyton's car, the car Nathan had been driving.

I stood there for several minutes, unmoving, until my emotions and thoughts I had suppressed came rushing back. I quickly told one of the other waitresses to cover for me then ran into the back storage room where I could be alone. I sank to the floor against a wall and curled my knees to my chest, sobbing into my jeans. The nerve of him! How could he just come back and flaunt his new girlfriend right in front of me? I knew he wasn't doing it out of spite or to hurt me, but it all tortured me just the same. I knew I wouldn't be able to continue my shift in this condition. I wiped my eyes and cheeks dry then made my way back to the counter, telling the waitress that I didn't feel well and would be taking the rest of the day off. Just as I was about to exit the café, Karen came in. Karen saw Haley's red, puffy eyes and knew she'd been crying. "Haley, what's wrong," she asked concernedly. I had never told her about what happened between Lucas and I, and I supposed that he hadn't either, probably too ashamed to tell his mother that he had broken his best friend's heart and thrown away what he and Haley had thought would be a life-long friendship. "I'm sorry, I don't feel well. I have to go," I replied quickly, brushing past her and out of the café, wanting to get as far away from that place as I could before I broke down again.


	5. Chapter 5 Stay

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is **THE END**! Aren't you all sad? Well, I won't keep you guys any longer so you can read the **LAST **chapter of When Everything Comes Crumbling Down. There will be an Author's Note at the end of the chapter though, so look out for that! I hope you guys like the chapter! As always, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. One Tree Hill and its characters are property of the WB.

**Rating: **PG to PG-13

**When Everything Comes Crumbling Down **

**Chapter 5**

**Stay**

Lucas' POV

I walked out of the café with Jess as I felt the pain of my heart ripping apart. She was so different, so cold. She was no longer the person I grew up with; the person I'd shared ice cream cones and milkshakes with, played miniature golf with up on the roof, shared the couch with on our Friday movie nights. It was as if someone had killed the Haley I once knew and in her place was someone I didn't recognize. She was so angry and bitter… I thought leaving would give her some time to move on, to get over her anger at me for not loving her, to realize that she needed me in her life too, that we could be friends again. Boy, was I wrong.

"So, that was Haley…" Jess said slowly as we walked down the street. "Yeah," I responded solemnly. "I thought you said you were best friends," she replied. "Keyword: were. We _were _best friends, at least in her book. We've had fights before, but not like the one before I left for Charleston. No matter how long she stays mad at me, Haley will always be my best friend. She's the only best friend I've had since I was seven years old; she's the only best friend I'll ever have…" Jess rubbed my back, "I'm sure she'll come around. Maybe you've got to give her some more time." I nodded silently, hoping she was right.

We walked along the street for a few minutes without saying a word to each other when Jess asked, "What was the fight between you two about, before you left?" I inwardly cringed, hoping she wouldn't have asked that. "Um, what happened was…was that she told me she loved me; she wanted to be more than friends. I just don't feel that way about her. I mean, I've known her since I was seven and I've never felt anything more than friendship towards her. Once I told her I didn't feel the same, she told me she didn't want to be friends anymore. I thought maybe if I left and let her cool off for a little while, she would get over it and move on so that we could maybe be friends again, but I see that, that hasn't happened…" I responded dejectedly.

"Lucas, you have to understand something," she said softly, "love, especially a first love, hurts the most and lasts the longest. She may not be ready for a long time. You just have to wait it out. Maybe she'll come to you." "I hope so," I responded quietly.

Haley's POV

A few hours later, I walked around town for a little while as I was getting a little claustrophobic staying cooped up in my room surrounded by the pictures of Lucas and I together over the years that now haunted me. I just didn't have the heart to take them down. No matter how mad I was at him or how hurt I was for him not loving me the way I wanted him to, I just couldn't forget him.

Once in a while, I would sit and stare at a picture of him or of us and I would smile as I reminisced on all those great times we shared. I would softly trace the lines of his face, run my fingers over his spiky hair as if I could actually feel it between my hands, and I would softly touch his lips, wishing I could kiss them again. Even though I was angry with him, I was still hopelessly in love with him.

I stared at the café from across the street and looked up, remembering the many times we'd played miniature golf up there over the years. What I saw made the fire within me rise to almost fatal heights. I saw him on top of the roof, with _her_. He had his arms around her, a putter in hand, as he kissed her passionately on the lips.

I quickly turned away from the sight. How could he bring her up there? How could he kiss her in their place? Did the sacredness of their place mean nothing to him? The roof was supposed to be theirs, his and hers, no one else allowed. Now the place was just tainted. How would she ever be able to go up there again?

I spun on my heel and raced away, tears falling freely down my cheeks. I ran for a long while, not really knowing where I was going. I found myself by the riverfront, staring at the ducks waddling around and quacking their little heads off at each other as if they were carrying on a lively conversation about some new juicy piece of gossip. "Your lives are so easy and simple," I said to none, but to all, of them in particular, "all you do is eat, sleep, swim, and fly. I wish I could fly away; get away from this place and never look back. I wish I could move on… why is it so hard to move on? You guys fly south every winter, but do you really ever come back to the same place? You get to travel all around the world and I get to be stuck here in this boring little town where nobody knows how to keep their nose out of other people's business. Yeah, you guys have the right idea. Don't stay in one place for too long; don't form attachments."

I sat there for hours with my knees curled to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs as the sun set below the horizon and the ducks settled down to sleep, huddled in pairs to keep warm. I laughed at how ironic it was. Here I was alone and the ducks had somebody to lay next to, to cuddle with. It had long since turned dark when my mind finally registered that I was hungry; I had hardly eaten a thing all day. Well, Karen's was out. I smiled as I envisioned one of Sonic's foot-long Coney dogs. Yeah, that would be good; I hadn't had Sonic in a long time. I briefly contemplated ordering two of them, but quickly ditched the thought. I usually ate a lot when I was upset; it was a wonder I hadn't gained almost twenty pounds over the last two months since Lucas left my to pick up the pieces of my broken heart.

I steeled myself after that last thought; I wouldn't think of Lucas. Not him or his lying, cheating ass. True, we had never dated, but it still felt like he was cheating on me with this Jess girl and that hurt like an anvil falling on my chest, similar to the old Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoons. If it didn't kill me first.

I finally reached Sonic and put in my order for one foot-long Coney, some cheesy tater tots, a grape slush, and a fudge sundae. I did say I was hungry, right? Anyway, if my mind refused to stop making me think about Lucas, at least the grape slush and the sundae might give me a bad enough brain freeze to block out all thoughts of him just to have room for the excruciating, numbing pain the cold treats would cause to my poor brain.

As I munched happily on my Coney and tater tots, I sucked in a large amount of slush through the straw. I instantly felt the pain start to radiate between my eyes. Oops, drank too much, too fast. At least it would help rid my mind of that boy haunting my mind, who had recently returned to my thoughts. I shook my head to try and get rid of his image in my mind, but it only caused the pain to worsen.

Once I finished my food, I started walking again. I passed Tree Hill High and thought of all the memories I'd had in the last four years there, all of them involving Lucas. We had never really fit with the popular crowd, both of us liking to keep to ourselves. We were so much alike, Lucas and I; the silent type that would rather stay at home on the couch with a good book than go out and party, getting drunk and passing out on top of some random person from school. That all changed when he joined the basketball team.

He was forced into the spotlight, the popularity, the girls. They swooned over him and I had to stand by and watch him flirt with them and vice versa, making me feel sick to my stomach so much sometimes that I had to go to the bathroom. I wished he would look at me the way he looked at those other girls. We had been friends for over a decade and he never even once looked at me the way he did them. Of course, I knew I was nothing special to look at. I didn't dress in revealing clothes or wear my hair in a sexy way, if that was even possible. I wore layers of clothing like a white spaghetti shirt under long sleeved v-neck shirts, a flowery crocheted poncho, and on cold days, a long colorful scarf that most people of the 'in' crowd deemed 'a fashion monstrosity'. So why would he have even given me a second glance? I was comfortable being me, but it didn't hurt any less that he didn't feel the same as I did.

Soon, he was spending less time with me and more time with those other girls, more specifically Peyton and Brooke, two of the most popular girls in school, not to mention cheerleaders. I once came first in his life, next to his mom, but then I became second or third at best, maybe even fourth; who knows. To avoid the pain within me at slowly losing my best friend and the love of my life, I slowly pulled away from him, diving into my schoolwork, asking for extra credit, tutoring other kids…

By the time I had finally come up for air from my thoughts, I realized I was at the rivercourt. And he was there.

"What are you doing here," I asked crossly, angry that he had to be in the one place she was at that moment. "Last time I checked, this was a free court," he replied, becoming irritated at Haley's attitude towards him. "Last time I checked, you had run off to Charleston. Nobody comes here anymore, you know. Skills, Junk, Fergie…all of them; they didn't feel right playing here when you weren't here to play with them," I responded. "You do; you come here," he answered. I growled in annoyance, "You left them, you know. You left all your friends behind without even saying goodbye…" "Are you including yourself in that list," he cut her off abruptly. I glared at him, "No, I could care less if you said goodbye to me or not. We're not friends anymore, remember?"

"God Hales, when did you become such a cold-hearted bitch," he asked, venom dripping from his voice. I stared at him, stunned, for a moment before I glared at him, my tone dropping to low and menacing, "You know what Luke, f uck you! F uck you! I can't believe I ever stayed friends with you! You're such an ass hole! It's no wonder Brooke and Peyton hate your guts! Now go run off to your little girlfriend and take yourselves back to Charleston or wherever the hell you came from! Oh wait, that's a great idea! Go run off back to Hell; you are the son of Satan, after all! Just take yourself and Jess and hit the road. I hope you have a happy life together," I screamed sarcastically as I said her name with disgust, "or maybe you'll cheat on her like you did Brooke and somewhere down the line you'll knock both of them up! Like father, like son, Lukie. You're more like him than you think. And right now, you are Dan. Why don't you do what he did and leave Tree Hill, only this time, stay away for good!"

I was breathing heavily by now from my long tirade, but managed to spin on my heel and run away, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Lucas' POV

Just like the many times two months ago, I stood there shocked to the core. How could she say such harsh words to me, especially about…about comparing me to Him? Best friends were supposed to keep each other's secrets, help calm their fears; not use it against them. She knew my deepest fears and knew it would hit harder than anything else ever would. Ever since I was young, I had feared becoming my father. I didn't want to become the hot tempered, conniving, controlling person that he was; and that was talking nice about him. As I grew older and began to go to parties, get drunk, and ultimately have sex, especially after the pregnancy scare with Brooke, I had feared becoming even more like him than ever; to be in a situation where I had gotten a girl pregnant at such a young age, not to mention what it would be like if I had gotten two girls pregnant.

But one of the things that did hurt the most was what she said to me last. _'Why don't you do what he did and leave Tree Hill, only this time, stay away for good!'_ I wished I could take away her pain; for me to love her the way she wanted so she would never have had to experience all this heartbreak I knew she was feeling. Haley had never really dated any guys, always busy doing her own thing or hanging out with me. I had known that when she really liked a guy, she would fall for him; and I knew she had done the same with me, only harder than ever before. I had felt it in her kiss that night two months ago when I found her on my doorstep in her duck pajamas I had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday. I knew it was hard for her to admit her feelings to me, knowing that she might be risking our friendship. And I was so proud of her for being so brave. If only I could return her feelings.

"Someday Haley, someday I will love you like that," I stated to the empty court, resolving to do just that; I would learn to love her, even if it was just to take away her pain.

Haley's POV

I tried to think about anything and everything else but him; the weather, what the next rumor around Tree Hill High would be, school, tutoring, Nathan… Nathan. I smiled through my tears. I had been tutoring him for about six months and he had greatly changed from the person he used to be, so like his father. He was nicer, more caring than he once was. Of course he still had a temper, but he was different now. He opened up to me and showed his emotions more, while still keeping that 'tough guy' persona he used for the other students of Tree Hill High.

In the last couple weeks, with Lucas gone, I had thought more about Nathan. I felt as if I was beginning to like him, maybe even love him. He resembled Lucas in some ways more than Nathan would ever like to admit, but I liked that about him. Now with Lucas most likely out of the way, maybe it was possible that I could move on from my love for Lucas and fall in love with Nathan.

I had seen some of the subtle signs Nathan had sent me that he possibly wanted more during out tutoring sessions. He would carefully push some hair that had fallen in my face, tell me my eyes were beautiful, brush his hand against mine, little things like that. I decided to see if he really felt the same way so I set off in a run to his apartment, the place he had rented after getting emancipated from his parents at only seventeen years old.

I rushed up the steps of his apartment complex and quickly strode to apartment number eleven and knocked on the door. I knew it might take him a little bit to get to the door, as it was late at night and I must be disturbing his 'beauty sleep'. He answered a few minutes later, rubbing his face with his hand then blinking as he stared at me. "Haley," he asked confusedly. I quickly walked up to him and brought my lips crashing down onto his, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I managed to mumble through the kiss, "Can I stay here tonight?" I took my arms from around him and slowly started to pull my jean jacket off as we continued to kiss. He nodded with our lips still locked as he closed the door shut.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I wanted to thank all of you for taking the time to write such WONDERFUL, AMAZING reviews that I got for this story and each chapter! You guys ROCK! Thank you all for reading my story and I just can't thank you enough for all the great feedback I got! I know this story didn't have a happy ending, at least not for Laley, but I did say at the beginning of this story that would be a not-so-loving Laley story. Anyways, again, thank you all for reading and reviewing! This is my first finished Laley story besides my one parters! Yay! I'm sad to see this story finished but glad that I finally did get it done for you guys. I will be trying to update my other stories soon so look out for updates!


End file.
